The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to ultrasound imaging systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing ultrasound imaging.
Ultrasound imaging systems typically include ultrasound scanning devices, such as, ultrasound probes having different transducers that allow for performing various different ultrasound scans (e.g., different imaging of a volume or body). The ultrasound probes are typically physically connected to a operator console that is located in a medical facility, for example, for controlling the operation of the probes. The probes include a scan head having a plurality of transducer elements (e.g., piezoelectric crystals), which may be arranged in an array. The operator console controls a transmitter that drives the transducer elements within the array during operation, such as, during a scan of a volume or body, which may be controlled based upon the type of scan to be performed. The operator console includes a plurality of channels for communicating with the probe, which may transmit pulses for driving the transducer elements and for receiving signals therefrom.
Portable ultrasound systems are used in a variety of imaging system applications. For example, portable ultrasound systems may be utilized to perform various procedures that were once only accomplished in a dedicated medical facility, for example, a hospital. Accordingly, at least one known portable ultrasound system includes an ultrasound probe that acquires the ultrasound information and a portable operator console that processes the ultrasound information to generate an image. More specifically, in operation the conventional ultrasound probe transmits analog information acquired from the transducers to the operator console. The known operator console includes hardware to process the analog information and to generate an image. For example, at least one known portable operator console includes a plurality of analog-to-digital (A/D) converters that convert the acquired analog information to digital information. The known operator console then utilizes the digital information to generate the image. Accordingly, known portable ultrasound systems are similar to non-portable ultrasound systems, but are fabricated as smaller devices to enable a user to carry the portable ultrasound system.
However, while conventional portable ultrasound systems provide beneficial scans at remote locations, users are still required to carry the portable ultrasound system to the various remote locations.